1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag system and more particularly pertains to allowing a golfer to transport a lesser number of golf clubs in an attachable golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf accessories of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of proving assistance to golfers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,230 issued Oct. 23, 1934 to Schutes relates to a Golf Bag Supporting Means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,736 issued Aug. 24, 1943 to Pearson relates to a Golf Bag Support. U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,668 issued Oct. 30, 1956 to Santosuosso relates to a Golf Bag and Support. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,218 issued Jan. 21, 1992 to Hoffman relates to a Container Stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a golf bag system that allows allowing a golfer to transport a lesser number of golf clubs in an attachable golf bag.
In this respect, the golf bag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a golfer to transport a lesser number of golf clubs in an attachable golf bag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf bag system which can be used for allowing a golfer to transport a lesser number of golf clubs in an attachable golf bag. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.